nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Shift
Need for Speed: Shift is the thirteenth main entry in the Need for Speed series for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC, Mobile Phones, and PlayStation Portable. It is said to be a "hardcore racing simulation," and a more realistic entry in the Need for Speed franchise. It was developed by Slightly Mad Studios and overseen by Black Box producer Michael Mann and senior vice-president of EA Games Europe Patrick Soderlund. It was released September 17, 2009 in Europe and September 22, 2009 in North America. This also marks the return of in car dash views in the Need for Speed series since Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed and along with Need for Speed: Nitro and Need for Speed: World Online to not have a storyline since Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. Race cars and historic cars are included in this game as well including the 1969-1972 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R which first appeared in the special Japanese PSX only version of The Need for Speed "Over Drivin': Skyline Memorial". Camera The game also features a camera, and its perspective responds to G-forces, so for example, the camera will shake when turning a sharp corner, and you will feel yourself being forced back to your headrest when driving at high speeds. Turning corners too quickly will leave you with a temporary disturbance in your vision. It will be subtle, leaving your eyes momentarily blurred and ears ringing, designed to create a more realistic simulation. Vehicles *2006 Aston Martin DBR9 *2005 Aston Martin DB9 *2007 Aston Martin V8 Vantage N400 *2009 Audi R8 LMS *2008 Audi R8 *2008 Audi RS4 *2007 Audi S3 *2006 Audi S4 *2007 Audi TT 3.2 quattro *1999 BMW M3 E36 *2003 BMW M3 E46 *2008 BMW M3 E92 *2008 BMW 135i Coupé *2009 BMW M3 GT2 *2007 BMW Z4 M Coupé *2008 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS *2006 Chevrolet Cobalt SS *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *2006 Dodge Challenger Concept *2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 *2010 Falken Tire Vaughn Gittin Jr. Ford Mustang GT *2007 Ford Focus ST *2006 Ford GT *2006 Need For Speed Shelby Terlingua *1996 Ford Escort RS Cosworth *2006 Honda Civic Si *2000 Honda S2000 *2003 Infiniti G35 (V35) *2006 Koenigsegg CCX *2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *2007 Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 *2007 Lamborghini Reventón *2007 Lexus LF-A Concept *2006 Lotus Elise 111R *2007 Lotus Exige S *2005 Maserati MC12 GT1 *2008 Mazda MX-5 *1995 Mazda RX-7 *2006 Mazda RX-8 *1994 McLaren F1 *2007 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition *2007 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition *1997 Nissan 200SX (S14) *1989 Nissan 240SX (S13) *2006 Nissan 350Z (Z33) *2009 Nissan 370Z (Z34) *2008 Nissan GT-R (R35) *2009 Nissan GT-R SpecV (R35) *2000 Nissan Silvia (S15) spec.R AERO *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) *1972 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *2006 Pagani Zonda F *2010 Pagani Zonda R *2008 Porsche 911 GT2 *2009 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR *2006 Porsche 911 GT3 RS *2004 Porsche Carrera GT *2007 Porsche Cayman S *2008 Renault Mégane RS *2010 Shelby GT500 *2008 Scion tC *2007 SEAT Leon CUPRA *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STi *1986 Toyota Corolla GTS (AE86) *2008 Volkswagen Scirocco *2006 Volkswagen Golf GTI *2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 Downloadable Vehicles These vehicles will come out in the Team Racing Pack for NFS Shift. This free DLC will be released in December. *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray *1967 Shelby GT500 *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *1971 Dodge Challenger R/T *1998 Toyota Supra A new feature is added as well, there will be a team battle in online race modes. A new feature exclusive to the 360 came out with 10 new Ferraris. Ferrari Superamerica Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M Ferrari California Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano Ferrari F430 Spider Ferrari 430 Scuderia Ferrari 430 GTC Ferrari F430 Challenge Ferrari F50 GT Ferrari FXX A brand new world tour has been lined up just for these cars A new feature exclusive for PS3 came out with 7 new supercars Maserati Gran Tourismo S BMW M1 Acura NSX Mercedes-Benz SLR McClaren Sterling Alfa Romeo AC Competa Zionoi Gunfur Apollo McClaren MP412C New Events have been created just for these cars. Collector's Edition Vehicles These vehicles will come out only in Collector's Edition Verison for NFS Shift. *1996 Ferrari F50 GT *2005 Ferrari FXX *2008 Ferrari California *2009 Ferrari 430 *2003 Ferrari Enzo *2009 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG *1965 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac Solstice *2006 Porsche 911 Turbo Tracks Gallery Image:Nfs-shift-zonda 1-342009-1.jpg Image:Nfs-shift-porsche 6-342009-8.jpg Image:Nfs-shift-porsche 4-342009-4.jpg Image:Nfs-shift-porsche 3-342009-5.jpg Image:Nfs-shift-porsche 2-342009-7.jpg Image:Nfs-shift-porsche 1-342009-6.jpg Image:Nfs-shift-audi 4-342009-2.jpg Image:Nfs-shift-audi 3-342009-3.jpg Image:NFS Shift.jpg External Links *Joystiq Hands-On - Need for Speed: Shift *IGN: Need for Speed Shifts Into Gear (Interview with Development Team) *Gamesradar - Need for Speed SHIFT preview *Joystiq - Need for Speed SHIFT careening to release in September *Complete Car Roster *IGN: Need for Speed Shift Review Category:Need for Speed Series